longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Adair
Adair, Heir of Elath, is the son of Fabian and Cayleigh, grandson of Erwin, and stepson of Arisse. At the start of the game he's living with his father and step-family in Lillah, with whom he seems to have a close bond. He's the last of the Elath bloodline, which has been almost exterminated by assassination plots from agents of Sedna and Talasse. Like the rest of his late family he's been made a target by his birthright. He's a marriage candidate, available if Elodie chooses to become engaged to him when prompted. His personality will make it difficult for him to relate to Elodie, but they may bond over similar circumstances and interests. Spoiler Warning: ''Plot details follow, read at your own risk'' Involvement [[Week 17|'Week 17']] Elodie may dance with Adair by choosing "Someone younger than you". Noble Approval -5 regardless of Dance check. This choice doesn't have any particular outcomes, but will highlight how timid Adair is. If Elodie detected an omen during Week 14, she will speak to Earl Fabian after the dance. This unlocks an additional choice during Week 22. [[Week 22|'Week 22']] Earl Fabian passes away. Elodie must choose a guardian for Adair until he comes of age; this choice may have consequences on Week 26 and Week 29. * "Leave him with Arisse": Appeases Arisse, but gives her more power if she decides to rebel. * "Send him to his grandfather": Adair may be assassinated during Week 26. Arisse will be enraged. * "Marry him": Elodie becomes engaged to Adair, and he comes to live in the palace. Unlocks a special Weekend Activity later. * "Send him to your uncle": Adair comes to live with Armand in Mazomba. Noble Approval -10. Arisse will be annoyed but likely not to rebel. * If Elodie spoke to Fabian during the Grand Ball, unlocks "Make his stepsister Adele regent": Adair will be safe, Arisse won't gain additional power but will be appeased. Cheerful +1. [[Week 24|'Week 24']] If Adair isn't at the palace, he will send a letter to Elodie regarding his current guardianship. If he's with his grandfather, the letter will be too formal and obviously dictated; if he's with his step-family, the letter will be candid and thankful of Elodie for letting him stay with his family; if he's with Armand, the letter will detail how, despite his loneliness, he's happy that Mazomba has so many frogs to play with. If Adair is at the palace, test Animal Handling: * Success: Cheerful +1. Adair and Elodie bond over catching frogs. This will smooth over their engagement. * Failure: Pressured +1. Adair is still intimidated. Also, if Adair is at the palace Elodie can talk to him during the Weekend. See below. [[Week 26|'Week 26']] If Adair was sent to his grandfather, he will be assassinated (unless you are already engaged to Talarist), and Elodie will have to instate a new Duke or Duchess of Elath. Regardless of choice, Arisse will rebel unless she is assassinated. [[Week 29|'Week 29']] Adair's wellbeing and guardianship will come into play during this week. If he's dead and Arisse wasn't assassinated, she will rebel. If Talarist is Duke of Elath, he will support Elodie. If someone of the Kigal or Lillah family is Duke/Duchess of Elath, they will support Arisse. Untested: If Elodie elevated an administrator or commoner, they might support her. If Adair is alive but Noble Approval is under 30, and Arisse wasn't assassinated, she will rebel. Arisse will have more power if she's Adair's guardian. Elodie will have more power if she's betrothed to Adair. If Adele is Adair's guardian, they remain uninvolved. Untested: Armand may support Elodie if he's Adair's guardian. If Adair and Arisse are alive, and Noble Approval is over 30, or both are dead, Elodie receives a gift from the Lillah family and the civil war is averted. Epilogues Weekend Activities Week 24 only- After coming to live at the palace Elodie can play with Adair in the gardens. He will ask to kiss her, more because he feels it is the thing to do than any other reason. Elodie can answer: that she doesn't want to, that he can if he wants, or "Eww!". The middle option prompts him to make a valiant first attempt, earning the achievement "Youth's First Kiss". No matter the answer Elodie will suggest he sit in on some of her lessons in the interest of being a better King-Consort. Week 36(?)- If Elodie loses her father Adair will make his own attempt to console her, offering to go look for beetle together. She privately finds some absurdity in it, the future king and queen: orphans playing in the dirt. Still it makes her feel better. +1 Cheerful -1 Lonely Personality He's a timid boy accustomed to following others, which may be a result of his precarious political status, being surrounded by authority figures all his life, or simply how he is. He seems to have a hard time relating to other people outside his step-family, and gets lonely easily. He's terribly awkward around girls, with the exception of his step-sister Adele. This carries over in his engagement with Elodie, as he will be intimidated by her unless they bond over similarities. If they marry without bonding, he's described as easily cowed and distant, preferring to simply abide to his wife's choices. If they marry after bonding, his and Elodie's relationship is much closer, but akin to that of best friends instead of romantic partners. If spoken to during the Weekend, he will ask to kiss Elodie, since he thinks that as her fiancée he's supposed to. Considering his epilogues, this is just his childish naiveté talking, and he eventually outgrows such ideas. His empathetic side is shown if Elodie speaks to him during the Weekend if Joslyn dies. Even if their relationship is distant, he will offer to catch beetles with Elodie in an attempt to comfort her. He loves animals, frogs in particular. If he's brought to the palace, Elodie will mention seeing Adair catching frogs in the garden, and they may bond over that. If he's sent to live with Armand, he will send a letter to Elodie mentioning how glad he is that Mazomba has so many frogs, and how it makes him a bit less lonely. Trivia * In earlier versions, he didn't have a portrait nor could interact with Elodie in any way. * Adair's design includes an Ahoge, which in anime communities can be an indicator of stupidity or naiveté. It serves to highlight his innocence. ru:Адэр Category:Characters Category:Marriage Candidates